The Fallen Angel and her Litoru Demon
by Tsurugi Ichisuke
Summary: [AU] While Yoshiko was fantasizing in her fallen-angel persona, she didn't know that she would meet one of her little demons, with an interesting plot twist: the little demon is the Demon Lord Beelzebumon. A pure friendship fan fiction and an advanced birthday present for Yoshiko (13th July).


**Author's Note: It's been two years since I posted the last fan fiction. Many things changed, including government ban against FFN (Screw you MCMC). Again, after "hacking" some programmes, I have now access to website again, and this will be my first fan fiction after two years.**

 **Starting with my dream crossover pairing, I think my story-writing potential is not maxed out yet. Just leave a review after reading the story, and make sure you are familiar with Love Live and Digimon fandom before scrolling down for real stories.**

 **Disclaimer (as usual): I don't own any franchises. Neither Love Live nor Digimon.**

* * *

 **The Fallen Angel and her Litoru Demon**

Yoshiko was still inside her dark room. After changing her clothes into her favourite goth loli dress, she put on her artificial black feathered wings behind her back, along with the dark angel ring on top of her head.

"Now, let my ritual begin."

She set up her video camera recorder on the stand. With her laptop being switched on and the streaming application was up and running, the laptop was now connected with the video camera recorder, recording every movement of Yoshiko. She pulled up the curtains and closed the door tight to ensure no lights could enter her room, before she could light up candles on the top of the black mat with a big hexagon star embedded inside the circle.

She stood in the middle of the star, doing her signature pose – resting her right arm on her left one, with her right hand doing a peace sign beside her right eye (well to be honest it's hard to describe detailly, but you get the point). "Greetings, my little demons. Yohane, the fallen angel appears again to answer all of your questions." She lowered her tone, completely into the fallen angel gimmick.

The chat box beside the video from the laptop appeared was soon flooded with messages from her followers, which she dubbed them as her little demons.

A : Oh gosh, she's my idol!  
B : Man, she's hot when darkness falls!  
C : I am your 1st little demon! Please have my head under your foot!

Well, no matter how ridiculous the messages appeared in the box, Yoshiko, as Yohane, has a decent fanbase, with most of the messages are praises and worships. Her YouTube channel hit 2000 subscribers recently, so she wasn't surprise about the messages she received at that moment. "I would like to thank every little demon who followed my order and hit the SUBSCRIBE button, so to thank you all, the God gave me power to answer all of your questions! Just message me your questions and I, Yohane, the fallen angel, will give as mighty answers as possible!"

Classic Q&A session for every YouTubers who reach their respective milestones. An appropriate way to appreciate supports from subscribers.

"Alright, let me read the first question. From username Cena_175: I love Yohane from the bottom from my heart since I watch your live shows with Aqours! So, what makes you join them?"

Yoshiko chuckled. She was waiting for the similar question for ages.

"I joined Aqours because I wanted to get used to human lifestyle, which is really different from my world! Well… I guess I join them because I have that charisma which is acknowledged by the other girls. Anyway, I have fun singing and dancing with them because they accept me as the fallen angel." She was well prepared while answering the question, since she enjoyed being the part of the popular school idol group.

"Now… The second question…" Yoshiko scrolled down the message box to find another appropriate question, "Ah ha! This time from username KyousukeT10: A fan from Tokyo here. I really like your outfits, but I'm just curious, did you do all the clothes by yourself?"

Yoshiko chuckled again. "Of course, my little demon! God gave me ability to produce as many beautiful clothes as I wish, to compensate the fact that I was being punished by the heaven and descent as a human right here. That's one of my talents while I was up there and thankfully God didn't take this away from me. Thanks for your compliment towards your fallen angel."

Another question answered. Yoshiko was satisfied. As the chat box was flooded with various messages from her fans around Japan, she had to select some of the questions since the others were about the same contents. After 9 questions had been selected and answered by Yoshiko, she decided to answer one last question since her candles were about to blown out.

"Now, my little demon, as my ritual is coming to an end, allow me to answer one last question," she scrolled the messages until she came across a message sent by a username named Beelz. "Beelz asked, where do you live right now?"

Usually this message is an offence since privacy of the YouTubers are important. But, Yoshiko knew the reality of the internet since she is a high school student, so she decided to answer according to her gimmick. "I used to live in the heaven. I love the angels and fathers, but one day I was punished so… For now, I don't have any rights to ascend back to the heaven. The heaven door would shut for me. By then, I must disguise myself as a human, living in Numazu and-" Yoshiko quickly closed her laptop as she accidentally spoiled her living location. In fact, her living district was not a secret since she performed with Aqours under her high school which is in Numazu city as well. At least she didn't tell the whole address of her house.

"What a relief," she sighed as she looked around, realizing her room was now in total darkness as the candle lights finally gave out. Luckily Yoshiko was used to the darkness of the room after her live show ended. She walked around and over the candles carefully to not knock them over, and finally reached the curtains. She pulled the curtains aside, allowing the lights right into the room. It was 2pm by the time she forced herself to conclude her live show. She opened the windows and looked outside. Another sigh, clearly, she was not satisfied enough with her live cam, because she accidentally spoiled a part of her details in terms of Yoshiko's human gimmick.

"What have I done," she shouted towards the sky as loud as possible, "Did you just take my mentality for a second? Let me, the fallen angel, live in peace with human and suddenly you demanded me to reveal my secret?!" Clearly, she blamed God about her slight stupidity. She hugged her head, reminding how stupid she was just because of "the punishment towards her".

"Are you alright, Yohane?"

Yoshiko could hear a strange voice, possibly from a male adult. She looked around her bedroom and realized that she is the only child in her family. Plus, her father was still working, and there's no way her father would head back home THAT early. "Is the God asking me or is it my illusion?" Yoshiko turned her head back towards outside and suddenly she spotted a flying creature beside her – blonde hair, black jumpsuit, black jeans, steel-like grey tail, clawed gloves, dark purple mask, and most importantly, the black feather wings which were much like Yoshiko's counterpart, but the wings function.

"Who- Who are you?" Yoshiko jumped backwards, away from the window, "Are- are you a god?"

"Yo, thanks for answering my question just now, Yohane." The strange creature rested himself against the windows while his wings were still flapping. To his surprise, Yoshiko kneeled in front of him, with her head on the floor, and said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend my god, I was too into my own fallen angel thing until God was convinced that I am really THE fallen angel. Sorry God, can you just spare me and leave me alone? I promise I won't-"

"Oi oi, just stop it," the creature continued, cutting the panicked girl's sentences, "I'm not God, god damn it."

"Are- are you serious?" Yoshiko got her head up and looked at the masked creature again. This time, she had the detailed view of the creature – there is a third eye embedded behind the mask. His skin appeared to be purple, and she assumed that he is either god or an unidentified flying object. "Who are you then?" Yoshiko stood up and continued, "If you say you are not God, then why are you flying? I envy you because God took my wings away, and I didn't see a flying human being for ages. And what do you mean by answering your-"

Again, the teenager's sentences were cut.

"Oh, let me tell you about myself. I'm just one of your little demons, but in fact, I'm a demon too."

"D- Demon?!" Yoshiko was shocked.

"The Demon Lord, in precise."

"Oh God, this can't be real!" Yoshiko almost shouted, hugging her head.

"Relax, I come in peace," the creature used a tagline that aliens normally used in other fictions, "I really like your videos and I wonder if you're really a fallen angel. But turns out that you're just a normal human who possessed as a fallen angel. Pathetic."

"Just tell me, who are you? And stop cutting my-"

"Beelzebumon. With the name Beelz, yes, you answered the last question of the live stream just now, and the question was from me. Thanks to that, I can find you in no time."

"But I just-"

"I have a hunter instinct, and that's what God gives me too."

Yoshiko was frustrated as she was always being cut while she was trying to finish her sentences. "Hey you, stop stalking me in that matter! And how the hell you could fly?"

Beelzebumon didn't answer her question. Instead, he grabbed her phone and installed a weird application from his fingertip. "Take this," he returned her phone to Yoshiko, "I just helped you installed an app and I named it the DigiApp. Just hit the button in case you need me."

"What?" Yoshiko scrolled her phone and found the named application in her phone, "What do you mean?"

"I'm doing what I supposed to do, as a fallen angel's little demon. See ya," he purposely let go of his arms, letting himself free-fall, and one second later he was back into the blue sky, leaving a confused Yoshiko sitting at the corner of her room, scrolling her phone with the new application installed while recalling what on earth she had been through. Technically, she was stalked by an unknown flying creature who possessed no threats but an application.

"What on earth have I been through?" Yoshiko cried in panic.

 **xXx**

Fast forward to three days after the incident, but Yoshiko was still in disbelief as the so-called "demon" unexpectedly came to her life. She didn't contact him because she thought she wouldn't need him anyway. He's just another admirer of her fallen angel persona. Today she had to stay up in school along with her Aqours groupmates because they were preparing for the next live show. To be exact, they were invited to Numazu Deep Sea Aquarium to perform this Sunday, and Aqours had only three days left to perform rehearsals. Since there would be a few large groups of visitors who are either local Japanese or foreigners, Aqours' performance would be crucial to convince the visitors that they were one of the best school idol groups across Japan. Because of that, Chika the group leader and Dia the discipline director directed everyone else into training until 9pm every school day.

Today was just the first day of training and everyone was tired. Everyone did consider about the last bus trip they would miss, so they called their respective parents to pick them up after 9pm since it would be a spooky experience for every girl to walk towards their home while they were worn out after intense training.

"Girls, thanks for the training today! Get rest well!" Chika greeted everyone after the training, "Let's call it a day! See you tomorrow!" Other girls nodded. After locking up the clubroom and making sure all electrical sources for the multipurpose hall were being shut down, the girls walked towards the main gate of the school before bidding farewell towards each other. Moments later, Yoshiko and her classmate Hanamaru were the only two girls left.

"Zuramaru, who are you waiting for?"

"Oh, Maru is waiting for my grandma. How about you, zura?"

"Well, I tried to call my parents, but they were too busy to pick up the phone."

"Oh, Yoshiko-chan, you're walking home, zura?"

"Not sure, and it's Yohane!"

"Oh, my grandma has arrived, zura," Hanamaru ended her conversation as she saw her grandmother's car stopping in front of the two girls, "Yoshiko-chan, if you're planning to walk home, be safe. See you later, zura!" Hanamaru bid farewell before getting onto the car.

"Bye-bye!" Yoshiko responded as the car left her alone. But soon, she realized one big problem.

"HOW THE HECK I DIDN'T ASK HER FOR A RIDE!" Apparently, she could ask for car-pool with Hanamaru, but it's too late now as the car was far away from the school. With that, she had to walk to get some rest as much as possible. But here comes another big problem: Yoshiko was too tired to get herself up due to intensive exercises. She was still sitting beside the main gate, realizing there's no other options, she decided to give a try on the DigiApp. "I am not sure if I can trust that demon, but since he's one of my little demon, I guess I could give a try," Yoshiko said. And with her signature "fallen angel" theatrical gesture, she pressed the application button.

Seconds later, a figure appeared in front of her. "Yo, you finally summoned me," Beelzebumon greeted Yoshiko.

"How… How on earth? Is this how I call- I mean- summon you?"

"You're doing it right, Yohane."

Beelzebumon was hiding the fact that he is just made up of billions of digital fragments. That's why he is a Digimon. But, since Yoshiko would be in her fallen angel persona anytime soon, he had no choice but to act along with her. "So, any request, Yohane the fallen angel?"

It worked, the words triggered Yoshiko into her "Yohane mode", providing the fact that almost no one called her that way since she claimed herself as the fallen angel. "Well, my little demon, can you fetch me home?" Soon after that, her stomach growled.

"Uhm… Yeah, certainly, but first, can I guide you to a fast food restaurant?" The demon said as he summoned his signature motorcycle with his fingers snapped, "C'mon, Yohane, you're allowed to hug me, because maybe I'll ride fast. Meet my bike, I call it the Behemoth."

Yoshiko was impressed as her so-called little demon was not an ordinary human (in fact Beelzebumon is not a human at first place). She nodded before she made herself on the seat of the Behemoth. Soon, Beelzebumon made Yoshiko's arms wrapping around his waist for extra safety.

"Hey, little demon, do you need helmet?" Yoshiko asked.

"Trust me, you'll be safe," Beelzebumon replied as he turned on the throttle, "but just hang on tight!"

Both Yoshiko and Beelzebumon were heading towards a fast food restaurant, a 5-minute ride from Yoshiko's high school. But since Beelzebumon was somehow familiar with Numazu city, they managed to reach the restaurant within less than 3 minutes. Luckily the fast food restaurant was still in business because the restaurant operates 24 hours a day. Yoshiko sighed in relief because of two factors: one, she would have her dinner covered; two, Beelzebumon's vehicle was extremely fast despite they were safe. Both entered the fast food restaurant and ordered the meals. Beelzebumon ordered a set meal of regular fish burger while Yoshiko decided to have a set meal of extremely spicy chicken burger.

"Are you sure about that?" the demon asked while they were heading towards an empty table, "I don't think I can take even a single bite."

"It doesn't matter," Yoshiko replied when they sat down, "I like it hot." Soon, after a short greeting of "Thanks for the food", they had their own meal. Yoshiko took large bites while having the burger, indicating the fact that she was starving after hours of intensive live show training courses. Meanwhile, Beelzebumon was having his food in his own pace because he intended to spend time with his new friend. It would take half an hour for them to finish their dinner, and Yoshiko suggested Beelzebumon to bring her to the nearby beach for a stroll, in which the demon agreed to. Fortunately the weather that night was clear, anyone who would like to stroll at the beach could feel the land breeze.

"So, Beelz," Yoshiko said, "I wonder how did you get me in first place? Your answers were not detailed last time."

"Let me tell you the truth: I'm just made up of billions of digital fragments, and I could track your location through the IP address." Beelzebumon decided to uncover the truth behind the first encounter.

"Makes sense now, the DigiApp and all those stuff… But, why could you appear 3 seconds after I summon you? AND, why could you summon your cool motorcycle?"

"I told you: I'm just made up of billions of digital fragments!"

"So… You're… not human?"

"I'm not human, of course."

"Which means… You made up of digital fragments, so you are… the Digital Demon?" Yoshiko's voice volume suddenly went up, indicating she was shocked.

"Digital Demon, or Digimon, in short." That's not the case, in fact.

"I can't believe that one of my little demons is really a demon," Yoshiko sighed, "But, it's really nice to meet you, Beelz. Oh, don't you mind if my persona is-"

"NO," the demon lord replied as he knew what Yoshiko was going to say this time, "Alright, angel, let's call it a day, I'll fetch you home."

"But how about-"

"Don't worry about me, Yohane. I'll tell you what to do after we reach your home."

Yoshiko sighed as her dialogues were cut once again. As Beelzebumon was warming up his Behemoth, Yoshiko hopped on the bike and once again, wrapped her arms onto the demon lord's waist, and let him take her home.

Around one minute later, Yoshiko found herself under her apartment. Beelzebumon hopped off his Behemoth before snapped his finger. Without Yoshiko's notice, the Behemoth vanished into thin air, and Yoshiko stumbled onto the ground before Beelzebumon realized that.

"It… hurts…" Yoshiko moaned on the ground.

"Oh sh- I'm really sorry," Beelzebumon gently pulled her up into the standing position, "Now, let's call it a day. Before I go, can you show your handphone please?"

Yoshiko did as Beelzebumon told. "So, Beelz, why? You need my phone number, don't you?"

"Who needs phone number when I'm your Digital Demon. So, just press that DigiApp, and I'll be fine."

"But, why?"

"As your Digital Demon, I can have some rest inside your phone."

"But, promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't peek at my selfies."

"I'm happily to receive orders from the fallen angel Yohane."

"Alright then," Yoshiko was happy about the night, "Good night, my little demon." Yoshiko pressed the DigiApp button.

"Good night, Yohane," Beelzebumon waved goodbye as he was transformed into a lot of zeroes and ones, before being absorbed into Yoshiko's phone.

"So, things are getting more interesting now, I can have my little demon in my pocket," she dubbed this moment as her luckiest moment because she acknowledged one of her fans. The interesting plot twist was, in fact, Beelzebumon is a legit demon. As Yoshiko walked upstairs towards her house, she smiled. She met one of the most interesting little demon beyond her imaginations. The encounter between the fallen angel and her little demon, is an encounter that beyond reality, according to Yoshiko, but this is the reality now. What would happen next? Yoshiko took no time to think about that despite the demon lord was now in her pocket, as she was too tired to think about it and decided to call it a day.


End file.
